Miki Ikeda
Miki is overall an independent person who likes things to happen based on what she wants and not what others want for her. This is the complete opposite of her mother, who for the most part, can be considered a doormat. This personality trait has created very strained relations with her family, a fact that she feels very guilty over. Despite her guilt level she is still prefers her independence over the life she led with them. Her desire for independence is part -- if not most -- of the reason why she loves living at the Hinata Apartments. Also because she is so independent she is very strong-willed. She is without a doubt the type of person who would fight for what she believes in (whether what she believes in is right or wrong). She is also very loyal to her friends, and even to her family, though she may not always show it. If one of them is in trouble or if someone is talking badly about them she will stand up for them. Although no one could tell just by looking at her Miki is very adept when it comes to playing video games; particularly roleplaying games and fighting games. This is due to a above average level of hand-eye coordination that allows her to render many of her opponents helpless without much difficult. However, because of her anger at her brother, Miki refuses outright to play any of the games designed by IYS, and goes out of her way to tell him how horrible they are. In truth, though, she would actually love to play a game her brother worked hard on. Miki is the type of person who struggles with classwork and is constantly a little behind everyone else. Whether this is because she just doesn't care enough to put in the extra effort or because she just finds it too hard she doesn't know, but either way it's a problem. Especially since her mother is only letting her stay at Hinata so long as she can keep her grades from dropping too low. Because of this she often needs to be tutored on the finer points of mathematics, English, history, and science. The only class where she does alright on her own is physical education. Miki is not particularly good at making real friends, as she finds it hard to open up and be honest with other people. She may seem cheerful enough on the outside, and she may not seem to have a problem talking to people, but that is only on the surface. When people begin to ask personal questions of her she most likely will avoid them altogether or answer with some flippant remark that holds no truth behind it. Miki also has numerous small phobias that, although they don't typically affect her daily life, are still present. Some of them include stenophobia (the fear of narrow places), apiphobia (the fear of bees), and entomophobia (the fear of insects). History The second child of Etsuko and Atsushi Ikeda, Miki is the only girl and fifteen years her brother’s junior. As such, the two siblings were never particularly close to one another. This was not for lack of trying, as Miki always did her best to get her brother to like her. She asked him to play with her, help her with her homework, everything she could think of. While he didn’t seem to resent their parents for never being around, she on the other hand did. She wanted more than a few minutes with either parent per day. She wanted them to pay attention to her, and help her when she needed it. She didn’t understand why they felt the need to work so much, and she grew to resent both them and the nanny who was hired to raise her. Touya tried to help her to understand why their parents did what they did, but she refused to listen to his words, no matter how much they might make sense. It didn’t help matters that Touya spent so much time studying, when she herself detested school and studying even more. When Touya graduated from university and told them he wanted to move out, Miki was filled with an almost unbearable rage. How dare he leave her too? Their parents were never around and now he was going to be gone all the time too. She wondered why everyone she loved insisted upon abandoning her? Her mother did her best to convince Miki that Touya wasn’t abandoning them, but just like before, Miki didn’t want to hear it. After he moved out, and then later the same year their father’s death, there was nothing really keeping her from behaving. Despite her young age she began to stay out late at night, and stay at her friends’ instead of with her mother. She started skipping school and stopped turning in a lot of her assignments. She also detached herself from Etsuko, who she just couldn’t get along with. Although she and Touya did share some of the same interests, she took great pleasure in annoying him and refusing to speak to him whenever he came to visit. Eventually his visits became more and more infrequent. In an effort to get him to notice her again she cut off most of her hair and started getting into fights in school, earning herself a reputation as a tomboy. Touya did notice her then, but it was only to reprimand her and tell her to stop causing trouble for their mother. He came by more again after Etsuko’s accident, though she knew that it wasn’t to see her, but rather their mother. It hurt, that the brother she had so idolized when she was younger, now seemed to not care for her at all. Finally she made up her mind and decided that she couldn’t bear to live in that house any longer. The place she found that would suit her needs? Hinata Sou. The place seemed perfect. A little bit rough around the edges perhaps, but there was hardly anything wrong with that. After days and days of begging her mother finally agreed to let her move to the Apartments. In return, Miki would have to get Bs or higher in all of her classes at Juuban. Although the girl knew it would be hard since she had never been very good at studying it was her only chance. And so she finally got what she wanted and moved to the Apartments. Her brother came to try and talk her out of this, insisting that she would just cause more trouble than ever by leaving. She ignored him too, since she believed more than anything that leaving was the right choice for her. Right after moving into the dorms Miki met Moe, hew new roommate and a girl her age. Although she was hesitant about becoming friends with the girl at first it didn't take long for Miki to open up to the other girl. And over time the two became good friends that would do almost everything together. They could depend on each other for things that they couldn't depend on anyone else for, just as they could help each other out when they needed it. Three years passed and the two remained the best of friends as they entered a new school year. Now fifteen, Miki joined the track team, deciding that she needed a change of pace (and knowing that it was yet another thing that would make her brother mad). Although she has no idea what she wants to do with her life she believes that everything will work itself out in the end. At least, hopefully it will. There are just a few obstacles that have to be overcome first. Her brother’s determination to have her return home, for one. The other? Her mother’s determination to see her married off to a complete stranger, having no clue that this was really Touya’s idea and not Etsuko’s. She feels that there is something going on at home that she should know about, but at the moment, she has no idea what it might be. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Touya Ikeda Miki does not get along with her older brother whatsoever. Whenever they are in the same room with one another Miki goes out of her way to make sure that he is well aware of that fact. This is due to the fact that she feels he abandoned their family when they needed him most. She once went so far as to tell his entire office that he slept with a stuffed bear until he was a third year high school student. Nowadays she avoids him if possible. Etsuko Ikeda Trivia *Miki's favorite food is fatty tuna. *Despite the fact that she claims to hate all IYS games she in fact loves them. *She is very insecure about her height and gets mad at anyone who comments on her shortness. Also See *Touya Ikeda *Hinata Sou Inn *Hinata Girls Tenants *Juuban Municipal Academy *List of Juuban Academy Students